


We Fight, We make up

by NeetNeet27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeetNeet27/pseuds/NeetNeet27
Summary: Sam and Dean fight and then making up ensuing occurs





	

**Author's Note:**

> any grammar and spelling errors are mine.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and sighed with frustration. He hated fighting with Dean. He knew he should apologize, Dean should also apologize, but which one of them was going to break first. They're both stubborn, they both want to be right..........but they can't. It's not the Winchester way. The Winchester way is to say nothing, repress feelings and then days later make a small gesture, like bringing coffee the way they like or not using all the hot water when they used to stay in motels. Now they have the bunker, with separate rooms and lots of space. They could avoid each other for hours if needed, but Sam didn't want to avoid Dean for hours. He wanted to cook dinner together, eat together, watch a movie, and then fall asleep together. But if one or both of them don't get it together, none of that will happen. 

Dean sat in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He was upset with himself, of all the people in the world he hated fighting with Sam and he hated Sam being mad at him. They were and are a team in every since of the word. They're all each other have. He used to go to Bobby for advice, but he's gone & he's going to have to figure it out. He's going to have to Dr. Phil himself. He's better at expressing his feelings now than in the past, but when it comes to Sam sometimes words are hard to come by. How do you express to someone that they are your everything. Your life, the air you breathe, that the sun sets and rises in them & the love of your life, that they literally complete you. That's what Sam is to Dean.......everything. 

Sam left their bedroom and made his way towards the library to find a book to read. He was looking for something to distract him from his thoughts, but ran into Dean in the hallway.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah. Sorry." Dean said looking everywhere, but at Sam. 

Sam went to make a move and go around Dean, when Dean grabbed his arm. "No, I'm really sorry............. for the things I said and did. I........uh.........I don't want to fight with you." 

Sam stood there in silence for a few beats before licking his dry lips and saying "I'm sorry, too. I hate fighting with you." 

Dean stepped closer to Sam putting his hands on Sam's neck pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss started out as a gentle press of lips and soon was gently licking at Dean's bottom lip before Dean opened his mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other. Sam's hands rubbed up and down Dean's sides before settling on his hips, letting them touch. They separated resting their foreheads against each other. 

"Love you."

"Love you too." Dean said softly against Sam's lips. 

Dean is not a words guy; he's an action guy, but he knows Sam is a words guy. He doesn't say it as much as he should, but he loves Sam he really does, he's loved him since he first saw Sam in the hospital. Sam pulled Dean in for another kiss before snaking one of his hands down to Dean's belt. He grabbed a hold Dean's belt started to walk backwards towards their bedroom leading Dean by the belt and the lips. Once in the bedroom they divulged themselves of their clothing all between kisses, licks, bites & laughter. They laid on the bed with Dean laying between Sam's spread legs. Dean had his fingers in Sam's hair while he plundered Sam's mouth, meanwhile Sam's hands were gripping the meaty part of Dean's ass grinding their cocks together. The pair broke apart to pant against each other's mouths. 

"Lube..........get the lube." Sam said lightly sucking at Dean's bottom lip and chin. "Alright.......alright baby. I got you." 

Dean pushed away from Sam's body with a low groan and leaned back in for a quick kiss. Sam took a deep breath and bit his lip as he watched Dean open the bedside drawer and pull out the lube. Dean settled back between Sam's legs and flipped the cap on the lube and squeezed the cool gel over his fingers.

"Hurry up." Sam said bringing his knees to his chest. 

Dean chuckled to himself before rubbing his index finger around the rim before pushing his finger in. Dean worked his finger in and out before quickly adding a second. He soon added a third and Sam was grinding down on the fingers inside him. 

"Come on...........I'm ready." 

Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his erection, holding the base of his cock he slowly pushed his way in. Sam held his breath until Dean was fully inside of him. Dean leaned forward pressing their chests together. Dean bit at Sam's lips, before pulling him into a kiss, sucking on his lips and tongue. Both men groaned in their chests before Dean started to thrust shallowly into Sam. 

"Harder." Sam putting his hands on Dean's ass. 

Dean shook his head no and decided that he was going to torture Sam. Sometimes it was nice and slow and other times it was hard and fast. This time it was going to be nice and slow...........then hard and fast. The pair slowly grinded against each other, the push and pull of them becoming one.........of being one. They bit, sucked and licked each other until they were right on the edge and Dean decided that they were done slow and went hard and fast. Sam was blissed out, body limp, but still a reacting to Dean's touch and the pounding in his ass. Sam moaned with every thrust and his brain allowed him to slowly kiss back when Dean would lean down and kiss him. Dean tucked his head in between Sam's neck and shoulder and pounded out a few more thrusts before his release. Dean slowly pulled out and sprawled out next to Sam on the bed. Sam raised his head and looked at the sweaty sticky mess on his stomach and looked over at Dean who was also sticky and sweaty. 

"I like it when we make up." 

Sam chuckled smoothing his hair back from his face before laying back down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love.


End file.
